Narutosensei!
by Crensler
Summary: Rewrite of my previous story of the same name. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I found a picture on deviant art of what someone thought Naruto would look like as a Jounin and I happen to agree. Just go to my profile for the link.

0o0o0o0o0

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, former AMBU captain and Jounin of Konohagakure, sat atop the head of his father and the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, where it was carved from the rock face that made up the Hokage monument. In his gloved hands was a piece of paper detailing his latest assignment, which he wished he could just toss away but couldn't.

"Why did I agree to this?" He muttered, scanning the document once more. Oh, that was right; the old woman that was the Godaime Hokage had ordered it.

**(Flashback)**

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, sat behind her desk going over the thing that was the bane of every Kage in all the Elemental Nations…paperwork. She glared down at the documents scattered across her desk balefully as she waited for Naruto to arrive for the scheduled appointment she had set up with him the other day. Well, she had more ordered him to show up than actually arranged anything with him. Just then she felt an all too familiar presence in front of her desk.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, how nice of you to come," she said without looking up, currently signing a form relating to taxes within the village. Said young man stood with his hands on his hips, frowning slightly.

"What's the big deal, baa-chan?" He asked, a little annoyed. "I was just about to grab some lunch." A familiar tick started in the older woman's left eyebrow, a sure sign of displeasure.

"Stop calling me that, gaki," she told him, sounding less than pleased. "I am your Hokage, so show me some respect!" The blond across from her desk waved a hand in dismissal.

"Yeah, sure baa-chan," he said absently, smiling slightly as the tick got worse. "Now what is this important assignment you have for me?" She answered his question by handing him a slip of paper, the Jounin reading it carefully. "Wait, what? Me?!"

"Yes, gaki, of course you," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Frankly I've been getting a little tired of watching you mope around, as have your friends…we're all worried about you." Naruto shook his head at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said unconvincingly, at least to anyone that knew him.

"That's bull and you know it, Naruto-kun," she spat, standing so she could look him in the eyes. "You've been slipping lately. You hardly smile anymore, you rarely laugh, you often don't speak to your friends…if there's nothing wrong with you then I hate to see when something actually is." She sat down once more, hands folding together on top of her desk. "Now, this isn't a suggestion. You will carry out your assignment, am I understood?" Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Hai, baa-chan."

**(Flashback end)**

Naruto sighed, rolling up the slip of paper and placing it in an empty scroll compartment in his flak vest, staring out over the village for a long time afterwards.

"Kami, _me_ a teacher?" He snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. "Maybe I should take a page from Kakashi-sensei's non-perverted book." With another sigh he leapt from the monument and down to the village he called home.

0o0o0o0o0

Takeshi Onimaru grinned from ear to ear, genuinely pleased with himself. He had done it! He had graduated from the ninja academy, and as one of the top ten students no less! He felt so happy he could start jumping for joy, his newly acquired regulation headband gleaming as the sun hit the metal plate engraved with the symbol of Konoha on it. Finally, his father would have reason to be proud of him for once…it was one of the most fantastic things that had happened to him, as far as he was concerned. The boy wasn't exactly tall, standing just over five feet in height, his build lean and wiry. His auburn hair came just barely down past his ears, his eyes a shade of lavender that would make most flowers envious…a fact he hated more than anything, since it had earned him much in the way of ridicule while growing up. He was dressed in a black shirt under a dark blue, sleeveless vest, with black khaki shorts and blue ninja sandals, a kunai holster on his left hip and an equipment pouch hooked to the back of his belt. He thought about what team he was assigned to, the teacher having told the class prior to their dismissal for the day.

'_Oh yeah, Team Nine,'_ he thought, remembering it at last. Just then he spotted his parents, the preteen running towards them. "Mom, Dad, I passed!"

0o0o0o0o0

Sanato Aki sat on a bench outside the academy, watching as a boy ran to his parents, evidently sharing the news that he had passed, feeling slightly envious. The girl realized that her parents were often busy as ninja, her mother a medic in the hospital and her father a Jounin, but it still sucked.

"You'd think they would at least show up on time for their daughter's graduation," she grumbled, flicking a strand of her long, white hair out of her face, hazel eyes scanning the crowd for said parents as she did so. No such luck. Tying her headband around her head to keep her bangs out of the way, she stood and started to leave, eyes on the ground as she went. She wore a red, short sleeved shirt, blue jeans and white running shoes today instead of her usual attire, having not really required it or her weapon pouches. Tools had been provided during the tests, after all. She stumbled suddenly, another girl having shoved her way past.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, the girl ignoring her. "Psh, what's her problem?"

0o0o0o0o0

Kenzuki Nanami stalked across the yard in front of the academy, ignoring the girl she had bumped into as she went. She was neither tall nor short, her black hair coming down to her shoulders and her brown eyes devoid of any life at all. She had thrown on a long sleeved, white shirt, black pants and matching ankle high boots that morning, the only sign she was a ninja her headband tied around her left bicep. She further ignored how one boy was being praised by his parents nearby, head high as she reminded herself that her own parents, had they been alive, would be proud of her as well.

0o0o0o0o0

The next day…

Onimaru, Nanami and Aki, the three of them on the same team by some great coincidence (cough, cough), sat in their former classroom, the last of the genin waiting for their sensei to arrive and take them under his/her wing. The door slid open, a Jounin with spiky hair with his nose buried in a copy of _Teaching for Dummies_ walking inside.

'_What the hell?'_ Onimaru thought incredulously, obviously less than impressed with the man. What kind of Jounin needed a book on teaching, after all?

"Hey," the blond greeted them in a flat tone, not looking up from his chosen reading material. "If you three are team nine then I'm your instructor, Namikaze Naruto, and it's nice to meet you all, blah, blah, blah." He turned the page in his book. "Okay, says here we should all get better acquainted by introducing ourselves, etc." He pointed straight at Onimaru without having to look. "Go."

"Well, I'm Takeshi Onimaru," the boy introduced himself, shifting in his seat. The Jounin made a gesture for him to continue. "What?"

"Tell us about yourself, like your hobbies," Naruto supplied helpfully, the boy rolling his eyes. "I saw that."

"Anyway," the genin went on, "I like to train, work on new techniques, stuff like that…um, and I also plan to become a great shinobi like my father someday." Naruto nodded his approval, pointing to Aki next.

"Well, I'm Sanato Aki," she told them, twirling a strand of her hair idly. "I like to cook, work on my taijutsu, since I still kind of suck at it and tend my garden on the weekends. As for what I want in the future…eh, I think I'll try to become a great kunoichi, like Tsunade-sama, or something." Naruto then pointed to Nanami.

"I am Kenzuki Nanami," she stated flatly, obviously not enthused by all this. "I enjoy working on all my skills as a ninja and…well, reading I guess. As for the future," she shrugged, "I haven't really bothered to think that far ahead yet."

"Yeah, that's all great," Naruto said, sounding like he cared even less than Nanami did. "But now, it's time for us to get going." Onimaru raised his hand by reflex. "You're not in class anymore, Onimaru-kun, you can just ask me if something is on your mind." The boy flushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I was just wondering when we're going to start on missions," he murmured, his team mates wondering the very same thing.

"As soon as you pass my test we'll start our first mission," the blond told him, shutting his book at last. "And before you ask, the academy is merely a means by which those with absolutely no talent for being a ninja are screened out…every Jounin sensei gives a test to the team they have been assigned, to determine whether the genin in question can handle the life of a shinobi." He smiled coldly. "I should tell you that this test has a sixty six percent failure rate…so expect to go back to academy tomorrow." He stood, looking down at them for a few silent moments. "Show up at training field seven at 0700 hours. Dismissed…and don't eat breakfast, unless you enjoy the taste of vomit." Then he vanished in a swirl of leaves and a puff of smoke.

"Is it just me, or is our sensei an asshole?" Onimaru asked once the Jounin was gone, causing Aki to snort in mild amusement.

"He's an asshole," she agreed, getting to her feet. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm outta here…laters." She then left, the door sliding shut behind her. Onimaru glanced surreptitiously at Nanami, thinking of something to say to her.

"So, what's your take on…?" He trailed off, the girl having just slipped out the nearby window, ignoring him entirely. "Wow…what a bitch."

0o0o0o0o0

The following morning found the three genin of squad nine at training field seven, a small river flowing just beyond three, human sized wooden posts. Onimaru's attire was the same, but Aki and Nanami had chosen more field practical outfits this time. Aki wore a red tank t-shirt, cut off jean short shorts and black ninja sandals, her equipment pouch on her left hip, while her kunai holster was secured to her right thigh, white bandages underneath to prevent chafing. Nanami, meanwhile, wore black pants that came down to just above her ankles, blue sandals and a short sleeved black shirt with the phrase "If I wanted your opinion I would have read your entrails" in white on the back, equipment pouch on the back of her belt and a kunai holster strapped to both thighs. Soon after they arrived their Jounin sensei appeared behind them, nose once again buried in his copy of _Teaching for Dummies_.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're all punctual," he said idly, turning the page. "So, here are the details of the test." He walked over to the posts, setting two bento boxes in front of it and an alarm clock on top of it. "The objective is simple. You have till noon to secure one of two bells from my possession." He held them up for them to see before attaching them to his belt. "Those that get a bell pass and can have lunch, but those that don't get tied to one of these posts while the others eat in front of them." He looked up to make sure they were paying attention. "Questions?"

"There are only two bells…does that mean one of is going to fail?" Aki asked, not liking that prospect. Naruto nodded, smiling without warmth or humor.

"Very good, Aki-san," he praised her observation skills wryly. "One of you is most definitely going back to the academy, or all of you depending on how well you do." The book vanished behind his back. "Also, I suggest you come at me with the intent to kill or you shall never succeed in completing this test." He slapped the alarm clock on. "Begin!" He was mildly pleased when all three of them vanished. "Good, at least none of them are like I was at their age," he muttered, frowning as he thought back to those days. "Bah, whatever…now to wait for one of them to work up the courage to come after me."

0o0o0o0o0

Onimaru stared at the blond Jounin, the boy hidden in some foliage near where the Jounin was currently relaxing under a tree, reading his book again.

'_Why did we get stuck with such a dork?'_ He thought to himself, drawing a kunai from the holster on his left hip. The man looked like his guard was down, but he _had_ gained the rank of Jounin, a task that wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination. So how to attack? He decided to create a simple bunshin, hoping to use it to create a distraction. The fake Onimaru slipped out of hiding twenty feet away, a kunai in each hand.

"What is this?" Naruto asked the clone, having obviously noticed its presence. "Deciding to attack me head on? Not very bright of you, Onimaru-kun." The bunshin didn't reply, charging the Jounin head on while the real Onimaru made his way around behind the Jounin as the blond rose to meet the charge with obvious disdain. Now perched in the very tree that Naruto had just been sitting under, the boy watched as his bunshin swung at his target. The Jounin, of course, easily dodged the strike, making to counter. The simple bunshin, of course, went up in smoke at the barest touch. "Eh?"

'_Now!'_ Onimaru shouted internally, leaping down at the blond with a kunai in each hand, stabbing downwards. He felt his blows connect, would later swear the blood that sprayed into his face had seemed so real, only to have the Naruto he had attacked to go up in smoke. "What?" He gasped, obviously stunned.

"That was pretty clever of you, Onimaru-kun, using the bunshin to distract me while you maneuvered to launch a sneak attack while I was off guard," the real Naruto complimented him, stepping around the same tree that he had seemed to be sitting under just moments ago. "I can see why you were in the top ten percentile of your graduating class, but you forgot one thing." The blond smiled chillingly. "I'm a Jounin and not likely to fall for such tricks."

"Shut it!" The genin snarled, pissed off by the man's condescending attitude, launching the kunai in his hands at him before starting a series of hand signs. Naruto, naturally, was able to avoid the attack, but Onimaru hadn't really counted on it connecting. "**Doton: Iwa Kasui no Jutsu!**" He spat, stomping the ground on the last word, causing a pointy, earthen projectile to launch itself at the Jounin's head. Even as Naruto dodged Onimaru was on the attack again, drawing another pair of kunai and turning into a dervish of slashes and kicks, hoping to put the blond off balance. The Jounin was able to either dodge or block each strike, using his book to slap aside a thrusting kunai before kicking the boy in the chest, launching him into the very same tree he had launched his attack from.

"Wow," the Jounin murmured as the genin struck it hard enough to be knocked out. "If his team mates are anything like him in terms of talent then this little test might just be interesting." He went to open his book, only to see the kunai he had deflected with it had slashed it nearly in half. "Well, at least he keeps his equipment in good shape." That said, he tossed the book aside and went on his way.

0o0o0o0o0

Nanami had watched the entire confrontation, mildly impressed by her male team mate…very mildly. She started tailing the Jounin assigned as their sensei, moving with nary a sound, moving from tree to tree, careful to avoid any fallen branches or clumps of thick brush, not wanting alert her target. She prepared a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it, waiting till he was near another tree before throwing it, the blade embedding itself into the wood, the tag hissing loudly.

"Gah!" Naruto cried out as the tag exploded, splinters of wood flying in all directions, like an overly large fragmentation grenade on steroids. Nanami waited, knowing the Jounin hadn't truly been caught in the blast. "Well, I'm glad you guys are coming at me like you want to kill me," he said from above her, hanging down from a limb above her head. "Shows that you're committed to passing this." Nanami smirked.

"Bang," she whispered, jumping away from the tree, revealing another explosive tag stuck to it. The following explosion ripped through the forest, the girl barely making it behind cover in time. She waited a few moments before coming out again, dusting herself off as she went, looking around for some sign of their sensei. A light cough from behind her let her know he had escaped the blast.

"I'm impressed so far…what else have you got?" He asked mildly, arms crossed over his chest as he waited. The girl cursed mentally, having hoped he would have been at least a little hurt by the last one. She made several hand signs with her back to him, gathering her chakra.

"**Katon: Shouidon no Jutsu!**" She exclaimed as she spun, expelling a burst of white flame from her mouth that rocketing towards the blond Jounin, engulfing him an explosion that rivaled the ones caused by the tags. She staggered afterwards, her chakra nearly drained by that one attack, peering into the smoke for some sign that her attack had done the job. It slowly cleared, revealing nothing but burnt forest. "What?! Where is he?!" She asked in frustration, showing more emotion than she had all day.

"Right here," a muffled voice replied from beneath her, a hand grabbing her left ankle and pulling her down into the ground up to her chin. Naruto appeared in front of her afterwards, dusting off his uniform. "That was quite impressive, but it cost you nearly all your chakra to use it, which is never good," he chided her, crouching down in front of her. "Don't feel too bad about it…you almost surprised me with that one." He patted her head before straitening and heading off. "Better luck next time!"

0o0o0o0o0

Aki was waiting in the clearing with the clock, lunches and posts, twiddling her thumbs in hope of staving off boredom. She had heard the explosions not too far off, seen the smoke, knowing that Naruto would most likely be along shortly. She had everything all set, so now she just needed to be patient. Sure enough, not ten minutes went by and the Jounin came strolling casually into the clearing, whistling some jaunty tune noisily.

"Hello, sensei," she greeted him politely, giving a short wave and a smile. The blond stopped, looking around a bit before starting towards her.

"Not going to attack me, Aki-san?" He asked, sounding disbelieving. "I mean, you do need a bell in order to pass." She nodded.

"I know that, sensei, but you're a Jounin," she pointed out, hands clasped behind her back. "I mean, what chance does a newly graduated genin have of beating someone with your training?" She asked, then answered her own question. "None."

"So you're just not going to try?" He asked in turn, hands on his hips. "I must say I'm disappointed but…well, it's your decision to fail, after all." The blond then made to move past her, only to find he had just tripped a metal wire hidden in the grass. "Eh?" Aki suddenly hit the deck, just as a barrage of shuriken came flying out of the tree line at them both. Naruto made a wet, gurgling sound, blood bubbling past his lips, his chest and stomach riddled with the deadly projectiles…then he exploded into smoke, leaving a heavily abused log in his place.

"Damn, a substitution," she muttered, staying low as she searched for him with her eyes. "Where did he go?" Her question was answered by a sharp whistle to her left. The Jounin stood there, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, you guys sure are vicious," he admitted cheerfully, chuckling afterwards. "That was pretty good, luring me in like that by making me think you had given up."

"It would have been better had it worked," she said sullenly, getting back to her feet. "Guess I go with plan B." Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Plan B?" He asked, sounding curious. "What's plan B, then?" She grinned at his question.

"Just this." She hurled a kunai at a spot to the Jounin's left, cutting another wire hidden there.

"Crap!" He exclaimed, barely avoiding a long, wooden spear that came flying at him from behind. "Well, do you have a plan…C?" He stared in shock as he saw that Aki had just been impaled by her own trap, the girl on her knees, the spear through her stomach.

"Ugh," she gasped, blood leaking out of her mouth. "S-sensei…" She trailed off, collapsing onto her side.

"Oh, shit, baa-chan is gonna kill me!" Naruto exclaimed, going over to check her out. Then she went poof, leaving only the spear in her place. "What?!"

"**Fuuton: Daikama no Jutsu!**" Aki cried from her hiding place, a small, sharp plain of air shooting out at the blond man at high speed. Naruto managed to roll out of its path in time, a slight jingle signaling that a bell had been cut from his belt. "Yes!" The girl exclaimed, diving for it…only to find herself suddenly pinned to the ground by the Jounin she had very nearly tricked.

"That was by far the most impressive deception I've seen a genin use," he told her truthfully, taking the bell up from where it had fallen. "Shame it didn't work." Then he was gone in a swirl of leaves and smoke. Aki thumped the back of her head against the ground in frustration.

"Damn."

A/N: so there's the new first chapter, hope you all like it. As always, review, and if you have something negative to say at least let it have some relation to a mistake in the story. If you don't like it don't waste either my or your own time by writing a pointless flame. Have a nice day!

Jutsu List:

Doton: Iwa Kasui no Jutsu (Earth Release: Rock Spike Technique)

Katon: Shouidon no Jutsu (Fire Release: Firebomb Technique)

Fuuton: Daikama no Jutsu (Wind Release: Scythe Technique)


	2. Chapter 2

Onimaru awoke with a groan, sitting up gingerly, his back aching something fierce. Their sensei sure packed one hell of a wallop. He stiffly got to his feet, judging that it was maybe an hour till noon, not much time to find the blond Jounin again. So he set off in the direction of the clearing, walking slowly, and working out the kinks as he went. Imagine his surprise when he found Nanami nearly to her waist in the ground, obviously working her way slowly out of it.

"Want some help?" He asked, being polite. She ignored him, continuing to try and escape the ground's hold on her. "Excuse me, I asked you a question." She remained silent, save a few grunts of exertion. "Hey!" He shouted, the girl finally looking at him in annoyance. "What is your problem, anyway?"

"Be silent and leave me alone," she said coldly in response, going back to struggling. "I do not require your aid." Onimaru scoffed at her.

"Yeah sure, because you're having so much luck getting out on your own." He started past her, shaking his head slightly. "Whatever, you can stay stuck there for all I care." He got maybe ten feet before she called out to him.

"Wait!" He turned back to face her. "I might need some assistance," she admitted reluctantly, the boy coming to stand beside her.

"Was that so hard?" He teased, taking a hold of her arms and giving a good few tugs, the two of them able to free her by working together at it. "I take it this means you had just about as much luck as I did in getting a bell from sensei." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Nanami muttered darkly, dusting herself off before starting towards the clearing herself.

"Sure, don't say thank you," Onimaru groused, following her in silence afterwards. As they walked, the boy did some serious thinking about their supposed test. "Is it just me or is this test extraordinarily unfair?"

"Life is unfair," Nanami spat acerbically, not even looking back at him. "What of it?" Onimaru ignored her tone.

"Well, it just seems unrealistic to think three genin could possibly take on a Jounin one on one," he said, coming to a stop when she did the same. "What?"

"We must find Aki," she told him after a moment, quickening her pace.

"What, why?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Just be silent and follow me."

0o0o0o0o0

Aki watched her team mates approach, wondering what they could possibly want with her at this point.

"Hey there," Onimaru greeted her, giving a small wave. Nanami didn't even so much as nod in recognition.

"Sup?" She asked, getting to her feet. "Decide to just give up?"

"No," Nanami said coldly, coming to stand in front of her. "I understand the point of the exercise." Aki tilted her head to the side slightly, curious.

"Oh?" She chuckled softly. "And what point could there be behind this torture he calls a test?" Nanami smiled ever so slightly.

"Team work."

0o0o0o0o0

Naruto watched the clock, wondering if they would be able to figure it out. Seeing that Onimaru was now approaching him alone that seemed unlikely.

"Hey, Onimaru-kun, using a straight forward approach?" He shook his head in disappointment. "Not very wise."

"Shut up and fight, sensei!" The boy shouted, rushing in head first, flinging shuriken at the Jounin as he went. Naruto sighed, easily avoiding the projectiles, not exactly surprised when Onimaru started doing his impression of the Tasmanian Devil. From the way things were looking, this batch was headed back for the academy. He let himself be backed toward the tree line, wondering what the boy was planning this time. Then he sensed Aki jumping from her hiding place in one of the trees, a flying kick aimed for the back of his head. He ducked at the last second, expecting the girl to hit her team mate. The Jounin found himself pleasantly disappointed as Onimaru dropped his kunai and grabbed the girl's foot, turning with the momentum to keep from toppling over, then spinning to launch her right back at their blond sensei.

"Son of a bitch!" Aki cried as Naruto dodged, heading face first for a tree. Onimaru paled as he focused his chakra into his feet, rocketing at her from the side, the two of them tumbling into the brush.

"Hmmm." Naruto scratched the back of his head, wondering just what they were up to. His answer came in the form of the pair leaping at him like angry badgers, their attack clumsy since they had never fought together before. What he had yet to realize, however, was the fact they were only meant to be a distraction. Nanami came rushing out from hiding at last, coming at him from behind, a kunai poised to strike his heart. In response to this he leapt straight up, causing the girl to run headlong into her team mates, the three genin going down in a cursing, tumbling pile of limbs, Naruto unable to help himself as he started laughing at how silly they looked.

"Ouch! Aki, watch your elbow!" Onimaru yelped, having had it just hit his ribs.

"Stop moving, Nanami, or we'll never get unstuck," Aki ordered, earning herself a foot to the face for her trouble.

"I should never have bothered talking to you two incompetents!" Nanami snarled, trying to get out from under one of Onimaru's legs. The alarm clock chose that moment to go off. "Great, now we failed!"

"Hey, hey, children, time out!" Naruto cut in, coming to stand over them. "I won't have any team under my command bickering like five year olds." This caused them to stop their struggling, staring up at him, dumbfounded.

"But…but we didn't get the bells," Onimaru pointed out dumbly, a little shocked. The Jounin smiled, genuinely this time.

"The whole point of this exercise was to see if you could work together as a team and, despite the flawed execution of your attacks, you did that." Nanami smirked, throwing the other two a superior look that said "told you so".

"So we're really ninja now?" Aki asked, just to be certain. Naruto nodded, giving his impression of Gai's good guy pose.

"Squad nine, you shall be under my command from now on," he told them to make it official, earning smiling, pleased faces for his efforts. Well Nanami sort of smiled, anyway. "You're to meet here at 0900 tomorrow for your first mission!"

"YATTA!!!" Onimaru and Aki yelled at the same time, the two of them jumping up and down excitedly while Nanami rolled her eyes at their antics, the three of them having managed to disentangle themselves during his announcement.

0o0o0o0o0

That following morning…

"Um, we have to what?" Onimaru asked, staring at their sensei in disbelief. Team nine had gathered as planned, the genin dressed much as they were yesterday. Naruto had expected this reaction, not looking up from his new book, entitled _Teaching for Former Dummies_.

"Our first mission as a squad is to weed Hammurabi-san's garden," he repeated himself, flipping to the next page. "Hammurabi-san grows many medicinal herbs that the hospital uses for creating salves to treat burns, so it is important that we make sure not to pull up those plants by mistake."

"You're kidding, right?" Aki inquired, shaking her head. "We're trained ninja now, so why do we have to weed this guy's garden?"

"Because, Aki-chan, Hammurabi-san is getting too old to do it himself," the Jounin answered in a matter of fact tone, turning the page again. "So he's paying good money for a genin team to do it for him." Nanami snorted at this but kept her opinions to herself. "Any more questions? No? Good, I'd like for us to get this done before noon so we can have lunch and start on our next assignment." This statement was greeted by groans from Onimaru and Aki, while Nanami just sighed softly.

0o0o0o0o0

Onimaru grumbled to himself under his breath, ripping up weeds with a vengeance. His father hadn't mentioned the fact genin had to do chores when they first started out, after all. Aki was just as displeased as he, while Nanami just went about it with an air of cool, calm efficiency that the boy wished he could manage under the circumstances. It didn't help that their sensei was sitting nearby with Hammurabi-san, the two of them sipping tea and chatting like old friends.

"Dumb, blond bastard," he muttered darkly, accidently ripping up one of the herbs by mistake. "Kuso!" He snarled, tugging at his hair in frustration.

"Quiet down and get back to work, Onimaru-kun," Naruto ordered before going back to his conversation with the client.

"Yes, sensei-teme," he grumbled, going back to work reluctantly. He privately wondered what the next "mission" would involve. "Nothing good, most likely…ugh."

"Oh, be quiet," Aki told him quietly, not looking up from her work. "Yes, this sucks, but stop bitching about it already." Onimaru stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

"Make me!" He taunted, blowing a raspberry at her afterwards. The girl was about to shout an insulting reply when Nanami shot them both a chilling glare.

"Be silent," she hissed, causing them both to immediately shut up. "Kami, the two of you are worse than toddlers fighting over a prized toy." The pair in question stayed silent, going about their duties without a fuss.

_She's scary,_ Onimaru thought, glancing at the brunette briefly. _Wonder what her problem is._ He wouldn't dare ask, though, no matter how brave he styled himself. Best to stay quiet and just get the job done for now.

0o0o0o0o0

"Well, I think that went rather well," Naruto told the three dirty, sweaty genin under his command over a bowls of ramen, earning cold glares from them in response. "After you're all done eating we'll be walking Katsumoto-san's dogs, and if we get that done in time we just might be able to squeeze in painting the fence of a friend of mine." This statement was followed by groans of disgust. "What?"

"Why do we have to do chores, sensei?" Onimaru asked, sounding disgusted. "I thought we'd at least be hunting bandits, or something more worthy of a ninja's time." His team mates silently agreed with him. Naruto decided it was time to explain the mission system to them.

"Okay, this is how it works," he began, laying out a blank scroll and starting to draw a diagram on it. "Missions are broken up into five ranks depending on their difficulty." He drew in five boxes, each one with a letter. "The lowest are D-rank missions, performed mainly by genin, or you guys." He drew three faces supposed to be his squad next to it. "The next up are C-ranked missions, performed by genin that have gained enough experience and Chuunin that have just attained the rank." A face of some random Chuunin was drawn there, as well as an arrow from the genin faces to the box. "Then we have B-ranked missions, performed by seasoned Chuunins and sometimes Jounins." His own face was drawn in for the Jounin example, as well as more arrows. "Then there are the A ranked and S ranked, missions only ever performed by Jounins and members of the ANBU." An animal-like mask was drawn. "And that's how the missions work…any questions?"

"Yeah, why do your drawings suck?" Onimaru asked, Aki holding back a snort of amusement while Nanami just smirked. Naruto's left eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Well, just for that you're the one that's going to be walking Cujo."

0o0o0o0o0

A short time later…

"Slow down!" Onimaru begged the animal that could loosely be called a dog that he was currently "walking", a large beast that had obviously earned its name. It was currently dragging the helpless genin around by its leash, intent on sniffing around and otherwise causing a ruckus as it bowled over people in the streets. Aki and Nanami had each gotten smaller, much tamer animals to walk while Naruto followed behind them, hiding his pleasure at Onimaru's misfortune behind his new book.

"That's what you get for making fun of my art work," he said quietly, chuckling as a loud crash was heard as Cujo overturned some trash bins.

"Bad dog! Bad dog!" Onimaru shouted after being pulled through the trash, trying to dig in his heels and stop the beast from causing any more trouble than it already had. "Stop! Cease! Desist!"

"Shouldn't you help him, sensei?" Aki asked, watching as the boy's efforts were easily overpowered. Naruto hardly even glanced up from his book.

"No, he seems to have it covered," he replied, going back to his reading. Obviously this was false as Cujo had just spotted a cat, chasing it after it and pulling Onimaru off of his feet, the genin screaming as he was pulled along like a fish on a hook.

"Are you certain, sensei?" Nanami asked, wincing ever so slightly as the dog hit the market. Naruto sighed, putting up the book reluctantly.

"Oh, fine," he conceded, vanishing in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

"Look out!" Onimaru shouted to those ahead of the freight train that he was attached to, closing his eyes as they headed for a storefront. Suddenly the beast came to a halt, the hapless genin flying past and landing inches from the store's entrance. With a groan he sat up, looking back to see what had happened. Naruto had the monster by its collar, holding it about a foot off the sidewalk, a stern expression on his face.

"Bad Cujo," he scolded it, the beast whimpering almost pitifully. He looked down at Onimaru, seeming concerned. "You okay?" He asked, the boy falling back with a groan.

"I hate you, Naruto-sensei…"

0o0o0o0o0

Onimaru arrived home at last, the sun having just set.

"Tadaima," he called tiredly as he entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Okaerinasai," he heard his mother reply from the kitchen, the boy stumbling in that direction and plopping down at the table with a groan. Takeshi Ninamori, his mother obviously, had the same color eyes as her son, though her waist length hair was jet black instead of the auburn the boy sported, dressed in a knee length, pale blue dress and plain sandals. "Oh my, Onimaru-kun, what happened to you?" She asked, sitting down in the chair across from his, concern over his disheveled state evident.

"My new sensei is a slave driver," he muttered, thinking unkind thoughts of the blond in question. His mother smiled slightly at this.

"Oh, I see," she said in understanding, gazing fondly on her son. "What's he like, this sensei of yours?"

"He's nuts, I swear…he had us do three missions today, can you believe that? Then he had us running laps around our training field until dusk."

"How terrible," she said, a teasing note in her voice that Onimaru missed.

"I know!" He exclaimed, sitting up with a tired sigh. "He called it 'endurance training'…hah!" He scowled darkly. "I'd like to use that Doton jutsu dad taught me and launch a spike up his-"

"Onimaru!" His mother cut him short, scandalized. "He's your sensei and deserves your respect…I thought I raised you better than that." He looked sufficiently contrite.

"Gomen, kaa-chan," he murmured, bowing his head.

"What's this I hear about a slave driver of a sensei?" A male voice, belonging to the boy's father, asked from the kitchen doorway. Takeshi Kensuke, a tall, broad man with short cropped, auburn hair and green eyes, was wearing his everyday clothes instead of his uniform, having taken a short leave from missions, which consisted of a short sleeved, black shirt, tan cargo pants and sandals, though he almost always wore his head band.

"Oh, hey dad," Onimaru greeted his father nervously, having always been slightly intimidated by him for some reason he couldn't fathom. "Oh, it's not really that big of a deal…I was just venting."

"I see," the man murmured, sitting down next to his son. "So, what's this Jounin's name? Maybe I've worked with him before."

"Namikaze Naruto," Onimaru replied, not noticing how his parents exchanged a telling glance. "His last name sounds so familiar, but I can't figure out why."

"That's because he's the son of the Yondaime Hokage," Kensuke told him, expression unreadable as the look on his son's face brightened. "I've never worked with him personally, but I've heard he's an okay enough guy, not to mention skilled."

"Wow, my sensei is the son of the Yondaime!" Onimaru exclaimed, leaping up from his seat in excitement. "I can't believe we're being taught by the legacy of Konoha's Yellow Flash!"

"I thought you were worn out, Onimaru-kun," his mother reminded him dryly, his father chuckling as the boy sought a reply to this.

"Ano…I got better?"

0o0o0o0o0

Aki sat at the dinner table, alone, a note in front of her stating that her parents wouldn't be home for supper…again.

"This bites," she muttered, taking the note and crumpling it up before tossing it in the garbage. Another meal spent alone…how she hated it. She might as well have not had parents, considering how often they were gone. Birthdays, holidays, almost every single one of them spent by herself, which was very depressing considering she didn't even so much as have siblings, or even a pet to welcome her home at the end of the day. Sighing in disgust, the girl stood and headed for the fridge, hoping to scrounge up something edible. No such luck, which meant another night of take out. How she missed home cooked meals…but alas, since she couldn't cook worth a damn she had to make due. She understood that her parents had very important duties that kept them busy most of the time, she really did, but sometimes she wished they didn't. Dialing up a sub place she ordered a BLT, staring out the window at the street below the apartment before hanging up after getting the price. She wondered briefly if Onimaru or Nanami had similar problems, then remembered she had seen the male member of their team being greeted by both parents on graduation, but not Nanami. Curious. Maybe she'd ask the brunette about it sometime…

0o0o0o0o0

Nanami sneezed, rubbing her nose afterwards irritably. She really ought to dust the place more often. The brunette was currently kneeling in front of some sort of shrine, a picture from her parents' wedding the predominate article on top of the altar. It had been five years since they had been killed while on duty, leaving their daughter to fend for herself without anyone to rely on, since her other relatives had long since passed on. Sometimes she felt jealous of other children, happy and loved…but that was during her infrequent weaker moments. Pushing thoughts of that nature aside, the girl got up, bowed to the small shrine and left the room, heading for the kitchen to cook some onigiri for supper. Best not to dwell on the past and look only to the future, her personal belief.

"I'll make you both proud…I swear."

0o0o0o0o0

Naruto sat in the den of the Namikaze estate, reading over the files of his three students. What he read was enlightening, especially in regards to better understanding their foibles and personality quirks.

"Nanami was orphaned five years back, Onimaru has a father worship complex and Aki has abandonment issues," he murmured thoughtfully, before smiling ever so slightly. "This should be fun"

A/N: and there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, another chapter. I hope it doesn't seem too dull or rushed and as always I'd love to hear what you think, even if you think it sucks. As long as you leave reasons other than "I don't like it". Ta!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, I'm doing a bit of a time skip here, meaning I'm glossing over the rest of the boring, inane, pointless D-ranked missions in favor of moving the story along. I'm sure I'll have very few complaints about this.

Several weeks later saw Onimaru, Nanami and Aki once again waiting for their sensei at training ground seven, wondering what tedious, mind-numbingly boring task he would have for them to carry out next. The strange thing was, the blond was late, which was something he hadn't been yet.

"Guh, where is that teme?" Onimaru griped, thoroughly out of patience. Aki sighed in annoyance.

"For heaven's sake, Onimaru, shut up already," she snapped, the boy having been complaining for the past ten minutes straight. Just as he was about to snap back at her their sensei came strolling into view, his nose buried in an entirely different book this time. However, this one didn't appear to be a teaching manual. Before they could get a good look at it, however, the Jounin slipped it into the equipment pouch behind his back.

"Hey guys, sorry for being late but I had to get our next mission and was waylaid by a friend who needed my help bringing home some groceries." The looks on his students' faces made it clear they didn't believe him. "What? It's true."

"Just tell us our next chore already, Naruto-sensei," Onimaru bade him in a bored tone, the blond looking put out afterwards.

"I just can't get any respect," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, I _was_ going to tell you about your first C-rank mission today, but now I'm not so sure." As soon as the words left his mouth the three genin under his command were almost literally chomping at the bit.

"No, no, no, no!" Onimaru exclaimed, coming to stand in front of him, nearly bouncing up and down in excitement. "Please, please, _please _don't be like that, sensei!"

"Yeah, you're our favorite sensei ever!" Aki put in, coming up on Onimaru's right, using the infamous puppy eyes only girls and young children seem to be able to use. "Please, tell us!" Nanami simply rolled her eyes in disgust, wondering not for the first time how she had gotten stuck with such a group of oddballs. Naruto finally gave in after several long moments.

"Alright, listen up," he began in a serious tone that had all three at attention. "Our mission is as follows: there has been bandit activity, more so than usual, to the north over the last few weeks. They seem more organized, better equipped than the average thugs, so the chances are they've been contracted to interrupt trade in the region by some as of yet unidentified third party. We are to scout out the region to the north of our village, towards the border we share with Otogakure." His students tensed noticeably once he mentioned this, the relations between Konoha and Oto strained at the moment. "There are no signs that Oto has a hand in these recent attacks, but we're still to be cautious." They appeared slightly nervous now, even Nanami. "Now, now, don't worry about it. The chances we'll see any enemy shinobi are remote at best." His expression, having been smiling and reassuring just moments before, grew serious once more. "Now remember that this is a reconnaissance mission, so we're to avoid combat whenever possible. I want each of you to be alert and on guard at all times, am I understood?" They nodded in confirmation. "You have half an hour to pack and to meet me at the northern gate…dismissed."

0o0o0o0o0

Onimaru barreled into his house, running past his shocked mother with hardly a word of greeting, heading up to his room to pack. He tossed extra clothing, rations his father had supplied a week earlier, a bedroll to be tied on his pack after it was closed up, extra kunai, another shuriken holster with additional projectiles and a small pack of explosive tags into his pack.

"Onimaru-kun, what on earth is going on?" His mother asked from the doorway, the boy not even looking up from his packing to reply.

"Sorry Okaa-san, going on my first C-rank today, can't stop to talk," he replied in a rush, straightening things out so they would fit in his pack.

"Well, sounds like it's important," she commented, smiling slightly as she watched him go about getting ready.

"Can't really say, ninja business," he told her, cramming his supplies down in tight before shutting his bag with a click.

"Oh, I see," she murmured, secretly amused by his antics. "Do be careful, dear." The boy offered her a reassuring smile.

"No worries," Onimaru replied, giving her a brief hug after slinging his pack onto his back. "I'll be okay." The woman smiled down at him, ruffling his hair affectionately despite his protests.

"I'm sure you will," she said softly, ushering him towards the stairs. "Now hurry along, you don't want to be late."

"Thanks, Okaa-san, sayonar-oof!" He ran right into his father as the elder Takeshi was coming in the front door. "A-ano, gomen, Otou-san."

"Hey, what's all the hurry?" The Jounin asked, chuckling softly in amusement. "Where's the fire?"

"W-well I have m-my first C-rank t-today," Onimaru stuttered nervously, cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "I was j-just on my w-way to meet my t-team."

"I see," his father murmured thoughtfully. "Wait here for a moment." Then he headed upstairs, leaving his son still trying to form a reply. A few moments later his father returned carrying a scroll. "Here," he said, holding it out to his son. "This is the first of the family jutsu scrolls." Onimaru gaped at it in shock.

"Y-you're giving m-me this?" He asked, in awe over this fact as his father nodded. The boy took it reverently, carefully slipping it into one of the few empty storage compartments on his pack left. "A-arigato, Otou-san."

"You're very welcome, now go on," the elder Takeshi said, shooing his son out the door. "You don't want to be late."

0o0o0o0o0

Aki went about packing, slightly worried since her father had yet to return home from his last mission. She understood that complications and unforeseen circumstances could easily delay a mission's completion, but it wasn't like him to have been gone as long as he had. Her mother had been pulling double shifts for the past week and a half to meet ends meet while her husband was away, so Aki saw her even less than usual.

"Come on, snap out of it," she chastised herself, closing up her pack and leaving a note for her mother for when she returned home. This was no time for her to be depressed. So, with this in mind, the white haired kunoichi hefted her supplies and headed out the door, resetting the locks as she left. "Showtime."

0o0o0o0o0

Nanami finished her own packing at this time, extinguishing the candles on the small shrine dedicated to her parents before she left. She found herself wondering the usual things, closing the door behind her. Would they be proud of her? Would they have wanted this life for her, the same life that had claimed their own lives? She would never know, unfortunately. So, firming her resolve, she headed out to meet her team mates and sensei, head held high.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san...I'll make you proud."

0o0o0o0o0

Naruto was waiting for them, putting the book from before back in his equipment pouch when they got within a certain distance.

"Got everything?" He asked, the three genin giving him a positive response. "Okay let's get a move on, then." With that the blond led them out of the village, taking point as he leapt into the trees, his students not far behind. The Jounin glanced back at them briefly, wondering if they were truly ready for a scenario that could lead to them having to take a life. Then of course he realized that no one is ever truly prepared for their first kill…not even sons of legendary shinobi. Ah, well, enough reminiscing.

"Naruto-sensei," Onimaru began to get their teacher's attention. "I know we all learned about the tension between Oto and Konoha in school, but do you know why that is?" His question made Naruto frown darkly.

"Part of it is because their Nindaime Otokage is a former Konoha nin," he began, thinking over what he could tell them without breaking any confidences. This first fact, of course had them gaping at him in surprise. "Yeah, he's the last of the Uchiha clan, once a promising shinobi among our genin ranks, but then he defected to Otogakure no Sato." His expression was very grim at this point. "I can't go into too much in the way of details, but suffice it to say that because of what happened following his defection, Konoha and Oto are nowhere close to being allies." He shook his head to clear out the bad memories. "Anyway, I hope I answered your question, Onimaru." The genin in question nodded, the three of them having a bit to digest in the way of information now. Just as Naruto wanted it, since it kept them quiet and from bugging the hell out of him, like he had his own sensei in his days as a genin. Crap, he was reminiscing again. So he focused his mind on something else, thinking about a friend of his he hadn't seen in…a long time. Perhaps he should just stop thinking altogether, as to save himself some self inflicted grief. Yes, that would be best.

0o0o0o0o0

Nanami's eyes were fixed on the back of their sensei's head, the girl's expression thoughtful. Something about the way the Jounin had told them about the reason behind the tension between Oto and Konoha bothered her greatly. As if he knew these things from firsthand experience. She knew better than to ask, of course, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious. She glanced at her fellow genin, wondering if they had noticed as well. Onimaru looked thoughtful, obviously digesting these new facts, while Aki looked almost troubled by something. Perhaps she had noticed as well, then. In any case, the brunette decided to focus on the mission for the time being, even though they weren't near the target area yet. Caution was always best in a shinobi's line of work, after all.

0o0o0o0o0

Onimaru was still thinking as they bedded down for the night, troubled that they were going to be operating in an area so close to an enemy nation. But Naruto-sensei had told them that there was nothing to be worried about, and he wouldn't lie about something like that…would he? Shaking off these concerns for the time being, the genin pulled out the scroll his father had given him. The first part was an introduction of sorts, words of wisdom apparently passed down since the founding of their clan. He perused it briefly, reading ahead because he wanted to get to the techniques. The first appeared to be some form of chakra control exercise, meant to prepare the reader for the techniques to follow. So he read it over carefully, remembering from a previous lesson that chakra control could greatly improve the skills with which one executed a jutsu. It described three different kinds, in fact, starting with an exercise that involved sticking a leaf to his forehead with chakra. So, he got up, went to a tree and plucked a leaf, sitting back down afterwards.

"Here goes," he murmured, giving it a try. The second he let go, however, it fell off. Perhaps he hadn't used enough. So, he tried harder the next time…only to have it blow apart on him. "Gah!" Was his surprised exclamation, the boy falling over backwards in fright. It promised to be a long night.

0o0o0o0o0

Aki snickered as Onimaru managed to blow up another leaf, getting out a small notebook as she watched him. As he yet again tried to do the exercise, she wrote down the events of the day, leaving out only where they were going and what they were doing, just in case. A ninja couldn't allow important info to fall into the wrong hands, after all, even if it was written in one's own journal. She recognized what he was doing, her father having taught it to her years before, when he was still a Chunin. Those were better times…but, she knew she had to stop dwelling on the past. She supposed she could give him a hand, but maybe after watching him fail a few more times, the sight of him frustrated by another exploded leaf rather amusing. Imagine her surprise, when Nanami did so first.

"Onimaru-san, you're using too much chakra."

0o0o0o0o0

Naruto looked up from his choice reading material, having noticed what had been going on, naturally. He had intended to introduce chakra control during the trip, but it seemed that, save Onimaru, his team already knew the most basic exercise of it.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked his brunette team mate, failing to get a leaf to stick yet again.

"You need to use a balanced amount of chakra, Onimaru-san, to make it stick," Nanami replied, demonstrating for him. "As you noticed, too much makes it burn up, too little and it doesn't stick…you need to correctly mold it evenly in order to do this exercise correctly."

"Oh, um, I'll try that," Onimaru murmured, doing so again. The leaf stayed in place for several seconds before he lost focus. "Hey, I did it!"

"Good…now go to sleep," the girl muttered, laying down on her bedroll afterwards. Naruto smiled, going back to his book. Things looked to be going more smoothly than he had first thought.

0o0o0o0o0

The next morning…

Team Nine broke camp and headed out once more, the three genin and book engrossed Jonin walking at an even pace, Naruto not wanting to exhaust his students after all. They'd need their focus when they arrived at their destination. Wouldn't want to be spotted by mere bandits because they were too tired to remain stealthy.

"Oi, sensei," Onimaru said to get his attention. "How long will it take us to get there?" The Jonin did some calculating.

"Two more days, at our current pace," he answered finally, turning the page of his book afterwards. "Why do you ask, Onimaru-kun?"

"Because I'm bored," he complained, hands behind his head as he walked. "I mean, we won't even be allowed to fight these guys when we get there, so why can't we hurry up a bit?"

"Because, baka," Aki answered for their sensei, looking annoyed with him yet again, "if we're too tired we could screw up."

"Well said, Aki-chan," Naruto complimented her, though her annoyance switched to him at his use of "chan" on the end of her name. "Even a bandit can kill a shinobi that is unprepared."

"Oh…I see." He jumped up to pluck a leaf from one of the tress they passed, sticking it to his forehead, trying to keep his focus. You can imagine how well that worked, what with the attention span most boys his age have. "Come on!"

"Onimaru-san, please be quiet," Nanami said coolly, her words holding no trace that suggested what she stated was a request. So the boy shut up, going on with his exercise.

"Naruto-sensei, what are you reading?" Aki asked, wanting to know out of curiosity.

"Nothing children would be interested in," he replied smoothly, turning the page again. Noticing her lack of getting the point, he went on. "I'll just say it is part of a series my former teacher wrote years ago." She nodded, thinking she understood.

"So, your mentor is dead," Nanami murmured, not asking a question. "And you read it so you remember him, yes?" Naruto couldn't help being surprised. The girl certainly was insightful, he'd give her that.

"Hai," he said simply, getting his game face back on. "Anyway, what do you three know for jutsus?" He asked to change the subject.

"I did the only ninjutsu I know during the test," Onimaru replied, a leaf on his forehead now. "I know the academy stuff, of course, but my Otou-san only just gave me the first of our family scrolls." Naruto nodded, figuring as much, pointing at Aki next.

"Well, I know the academy jutsus as well, plus the jutsu I used against you during the test…and I know two low level genjutsu," she replied softly, twirling a shuriken around her left index finger idly. "Nothing all that special, really." Nanami decided to just answer instead of waiting for him to point.

"I know the jutsu I used on you before, the academy crap and a few ways to alter seals," she said smoothly, looking towards them when they turned their gazes to her. "What?"

"You can alter seals?" Naruto asked, curiosity evident. "Explain, if you would."

"Well, for instance I can alter an explosive tag to make it a bit stronger…but so far I can't do all that much." She was uncomfortable now, from their scrutinizing her.

"Still, that's pretty cool," Onimaru said helpfully, looking impressed. "I find seals kinda confusing at this point, myself."

"That's because you're such a baka, Onimaru," Aki stated with a smirk, earning a glare for her efforts. "What? I'm just stating fact." Naruto sighed softly.

"Now, now, children," he chided, turning the page again as he did so, "play nice." They turned glares to his back, the blond Jonin beginning to wonder if he'd ever get a moment's peace with those two constantly going at it.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: another time skip, since I feel writing out the next few days would simply make the story drag on.

Naruto and his genin team were now, at last, at their target destination, the Jonin having laid down the law just hours before.

**(Flashback)**

"We are essentially about to enter enemy territory," Naruto informed his squad, expression grimly serious. "I want radio silence unless it is an emergency, and I also want you all to be cautious…this is your first mission that could prove dangerous if you're careless." He looked them in the eye, each in turn. "Just remember your training and you should be just fine…now, any questions?" Silence greeted his inquiry. "Good, let's move out."

**(Flashback end)**

So now he and his team were scouting the forested region where the bandits were supposedly set up in, Naruto keeping one eye out for danger and the other on his squad at all times. He wouldn't let this turn into a disaster, like his own first C-rank mission had turned out to be at first. It didn't matter if they had ultimately succeeded…what mattered was the fact what should have been a simple escort duty had turned into a nightmare for three genin to have to face on their first mission outside the village. No matter what, he would make sure they stayed safe, at least till they had the experience to look after themselves. If he only knew, however...if he only knew.

A/N: and that concludes another chapter, sorry for taking so bloody long, feel free to bitch.


End file.
